Bosses
After 11 Minutes the first bosses start appearing. They spawn in every open Lane with a few exceptions that only spawn in the central lane. The Bosses get increasingly stronger. *Spawns only in the Central Lane **Spawns when the Player and the Light forces destroy the Black Citadel Strategy Most people suggest buying Inmortal rather quickly. A good timing for Inmortal should be before Ancient Hydra. Building a Defiler early can hold almost every boss away, combined with Grace Time the player will be assured that the lane is safe up to Ancient Hydra. Tanking the Wave, combining it with a strong Area of effect spell or good physical damage will assure that the first hour and a half will be almost obstacle free. Items like Dragonslayer, Absolute, Slicer help fighting the dragons. Doom is about as strong as Darigaaz the Fire Dragon. Bahamuth is a very strong foe. It is very difficult fighting him alone. Ironically defeating Final Disease is easier than fighting Darigaaz. The only threat Final Disease poses is the stacking poison damage which usually kills the unit that took the most damage from Final disease up to 30 seconds after the fight. Casting Extinction (Dragonslayer active ability) will instantly kill the first 2 dragons and deal about 70% damage to Darigaaz and about 30 % damage to Bahamuth. Grom Hellscream can win the game before fighting a single Dragon with the correct items. Death, Michael and Mesintaiga are insanely very strong foes. Attempting to fight either of them head on is considered suicide. Death can cast Blink and has high Evasion while having insane physical Damage per Second. He destroys every tower within 2 strikes. Evil Sheep is an Easter Egg created by Inmortal to show that you are the strongest. By March the 30th 2015 nobody has managed to defeat it as it one-hits everything. Michael has high Evasion and massive Hitpoints. He needs 3 Strikes to destroy the Main Castle of the Light Forces. He posesses some kind of Ability that counters players which causes them to instantly die. Mesintaiga end Wisp has a huge Area of Effect High Damage spell that obliterates everything in its path. Ironically Doom is not the strongest. He is stronger than the Dark Dragon but a lot weaker than Darigaaz. Using Manabreak towers to destroy Doom's mana before a fight will make him only a pitiful foe. Jungle Bosses The Jungle Bosses are Different from the Lane Bosses. Most Respawn without any change. Some don't respawn and stronger ones take their place. A few dont respawn at all. *Doesn't respawn. The creep below will spawn instead. **Doesnt respawn, one-time only Boss ?Not confirmed yet Strategy The first Boss that should be cleared is the Forest Troll Warlord. He can be killed with one single Damage item and hero armor for DPS heroes or a medium nuke from a spellcaster. Hidro- and Piromancer have powerful spells but only a small Lifepool. They can be dispatched with enough magic resist. Vrykokaklaus is a strong foe. As of now it is uncertain whether or not he even is killable in a solo game. Some say this task requires at least 2 people to fullfil. Ancient of the Woods has more HP, Armor and more Annoying spells but can be killed with 2 Damage items and Inmortal. The first Dragon can be killed with Inmortal and one Damage item. Behemoth is about as strong as Ancient of the Woods. Dragonturtle has strong Damage return and frightening looks but is only a little stronger than Behemoth. Elder Shade has high evasion and lifesteal. If the player gets unlucky with hits he might pose a problem but is usually dispatched a little after Behemoth. Murloc Overlord might appear small but he is a mighty foe. The player shouldn't underestimate him. Some argue Revenant gets stronger the less HP he has. Be aware of that. he is a lot stronger than Elder Shade but should be killable once the player is able to kill Hidromancer / Dragontrutle. Gaia and Typhos might seem frightening but can be kited easily. Their main strength is their Entangling Roots spell and their high Hit Point Pool and regeneration. The player should only attempt to kill those two with high damage per second Heroes. Azazel, the Devil, is an insanely strong opponent. Most will urge the player to avoid this foe alone. The same counts for Agiel, who is even stronger than Azazel. Unbroken Darkweaver is a strong opponent and his mirror image will kill most heroes with ease. Attempt with caution and only at later stages of the game. Most Dragons with the exception of Apocalypse can be killed in a row. The first 2-3 Dragons only have slightly increased strength. The Fierce Green Dragon should be killed later in the game. Apocalypse is insanely strong. The community agrees that this Mighty Dragon should only be fought in Groups of 3+.